


Inspektor Jury schleicht sich herein

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Wen findet Melrose denn da im Bett?





	Inspektor Jury schleicht sich herein

„Hi…“ Melrose Plant fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass die Hand, die über seinen Körper und in Richtung einer recht privaten Region wanderte und damit sein Aufwachen aus dem Reich seligen Schlummers doch etwas beschleunigte, keinen Anlass bot, erschrocken zu sein und um Hilfe zu rufen.

Er lächelte. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Für einen Augenblick, noch halb benebelt vom Schlaf, hatten ihn da nämlich Zweifel beschlichen. Doch die Hand, die mittlerweile ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, beseitigte diese rasch und gekonnt. 

Er erinnerte sich, wie er in der Nacht aufgewacht war. Es musste weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein. Er war viel zu müde gewesen – eine Folge eines weiteren, alkoholreichen Abends mit seinen Freunden im „Jack & Hammer“ - um die bleischweren Lider zu heben und auf die Uhr zu sehen. Doch er hatte Schritte und leise Stimmen auf dem Gang vor seinem Schlafzimmer vernommen. Was ihn verwunderte, denn eigentlich zog sich Ruthven zurück, nachdem Melrose sich zu Bett begeben hatte. Wer mochte um diese unchristliche Zeit stören, fragte er sich. Eigentlich kamen dafür in Long Piddleton nur zwei Personen in Frage: Seine Tante Agatha, die keinen Respekt vor den Ruhebedürfnissen anderer Menschen und schon gar nicht ihres - in ihren Augen eh nichtsnutzigen – Neffen kannte, oder Marshall Trueblood, der über irgendeiner Neuigkeit so begeistert war, dass er sie sofort und auf der Stelle mit jemanden teilen musste.

Melrose war von keiner dieser Aussichten begeistert, also wollte er im Bemühen, sich unsichtbar zu machen, gerade die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie leise geöffnet wurde. Während er sich noch in Gedanken vornahm, künftig abzuschließen, hörte er eine Stimme, die er mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet hatte, diese Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer zu vernehmen. Eine Stimme, die er viel zu lange nicht gehört und schrecklich vermisst hatte.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich bin es“, sagte Richard Jury.

„Wieso? Warum?“, brachte Melrose verschlafen hervor, als er einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn spürte. Sein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller.

„Lass uns später darüber reden. Ich bin hundemüde“, erwiderte Richard. Melrose hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, als Jury sich im Dunkeln auszog, dann senkte sich das Bett unter dem Gewicht des anderen Mannes, die Decke wurde angehoben und er spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn schlang. Gleich darauf war Richards leises Schnarchen zu hören und auch er driftete nald wieder ins Reich der Träume.

Mittlerweile aber war er hellwach. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sich der Beweis für Jurys Anwesenheit in recht manifestierter Form an ihn presste. Noch bevor Richard sein „Ich will dich“, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, vollendet hatte, griff Melrose nach der Schublade des Nachttisches.

///

„Also warum schleicht sich ein Superintendent von Scotland Yard zu nachtschlafender Zeit in mein Schlafzimmer?“, fragte er später, als sie befriedigt und zufrieden nebeneinander lagen. „Nicht, dass ich mich darüber beklage“, fügte er hastig dazu.

„Der Polizeipräsident hat angewiesen, dass wir Überstunden abbauen“, erklärte Richard. „Mit all den Budgeteinsparungen ist kein Geld da, sie zu vergüten. Also sollen wir freie Tage nehmen.“

„Und da hast du dich nicht zweimal bitten lassen?“, freute sich Melrose.

„Wer bin ich denn, dass ich meinem obersten Boss widerspreche?“, erwiderte Richard und küsste ihn.

„Und wie viele Tage haben wir?“, wollte Melrose wissen, als er wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich habe sieben freie Tage angesammelt“, sagte Jury.

„Also mit den Wochenenden elf Tage für uns“, strahlte Melrose und stahl nun seinerseits einen Kuss von seinem Partner. „Vorausgesetzt es kommt nicht wie immer ein Mord dazwischen und du musst zurück nach London.“ Er wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung nur zu genau, dass Richards unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter Racer ihm so ziemlich alles neidete, was möglich war, und mit Sicherheit fiele da auch freie Tage darunter. Davon abgesehen hatten Mörder zumeist wirklich ein schreckliches Timing.

Richard lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich fürchte, ich habe in der Eile meines Aufbruchs mein Handy in London vergessen und ich hatte auch keine Zeit, Kollegen oder Nachbarn von meinem Reiseziel in Kenntnis zu setzen.“

Melrose wusste natürlich, dass sowohl Sergenat Wiggins wie auch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses in Islington selbst ohne dass Richard es explizit erwähnte nur allzu gut wussten, dass er jede freie Minute, die er irgendwie finden konnte, auf Ardry End verbrachte. Aber sie würden einen Teufel tun, dies seinem Vorgesetzten zu verraten. 

„Und sollte doch jemand auf die Idee kommen, hier anzurufen, wird Ruthven Stein und Bein schwören, dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen zu haben“, ergänzte Melrose, nun ebenso zufrieden grinsend.

„Darauf hatte ich vertraut“, erwiderte Richard. 

Melrose beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn erneut. „Ich schlage vor, um kein Risiko einzugehen, dass dich irgendeiner sieht, verbringen wir die nächsten elf Tage einfach im Bett. Ich bin sicher, uns wird etwas einfallen, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können.“

Ein lautes Magenknurren antwortete ihm. Richard zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „ich fürchte, ganz allein von Luft und Liebe werde ich nicht leben können. Ich hatte vor meinem überstürzten Aufbruch gestern keine Zeit mehr für Dinner und im Zug gab es keinen Speisewagen.“

Genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an die Tür und Ruthvens Stimme ertönte. „Verzeihung Mylord, ich habe mir erlaubt, das Frühstück für Sie und Mr. Jury herzurichten. Sie wünschen doch sicher, im Bett zu speisen.“

Melrose und Richard blickten sich verdutzt an, dann lachten sie beide los.

„Es geht doch nichts über gutes Personal“, sagte Melrose zufrieden.

Ende


End file.
